This safety and effectiveness study is being conducted to find out if the anti- seizure medicine felbamate, can be absorbed by babies and whether it will help decrease seizures in babies and lead to immediate long term benefit. In this study they will be evaluating this anti-seizure medication that may be more effective in controlling newborn seizures and that may therefore decrease long term problems.